Lumex, the Creation Dragon Slayer
by ThelaziestWriterEver
Summary: Lumex is a Creation Dragon Slayer. He was raised by the Dragon god of Creation, Crakaolgia. Craka for short. He joined Fairy Tail soon after Erza joined Fairy Tail. Short summery for a story, I know, but the details are in the actual story. Please tell me if Lumex is too OP.
1. Explination of this story

This will clarify some things. First off, this adds a new character that wasn't in the original, so if you're not into that, please leave. One. Two. Three. Good. Now, this story revolves around Lumex, the Creation Dragon Slayer, trained by the Dragon God of Creation, Craka. **Don't tell me that name is stupid, xD!** Lumex has many special abilities that normal Dragon Slayers don't have. This is the list of his magic. Rated M for language, sexual themes, **No lemons, or stuff like that,** and other things.

Creation Dragon's Roar.  
>Creation Dragon's Chaos Fist.<br>Creation Dragon's (Iron, Fire, Ice, etc.) Element Cannon.  
>Creation Dragon's Secret Art: Multiple Element Chaos Fist.<br>Creation Dragon's Life Spell: Sprigging's; Rock Giant's; Dirt Warriors; Sand Knights; Wood Tigers; Ice Birds; Iron Dragons, etc..  
>Creation Dragon's Secret Art: Multiple Element Creation Cannon.<br>Creation Dragon's Fire Blast, Ice Ward, Sand Cannon, Iron Armor, Stone Weapons, Woodland Spikes, Lightning Blade, etc..  
>Creation Dragon's Secret Art: Disintegration Beam.<br>Creation Dragon's Ultimate Form. Dragon Force.  
>Creation Dragon's Master Art: Cleanse.<br>Creation Dragon's Secret Art: Repair.  
>Creation Dragon's Wings.<p>

Now, that's a skill set, ain't it! It's not in that order, though. The first two spells in the list are generic spells that all Dragon Slayers. Element Cannon takes elements from the area, like iron or fire, and fires it in the form of a blast. It's not as affective as Natsu with his Fire Dragon Slayer magic, but still pretty damn affective. Life Spell takes the surrounding area and gives life to it. Sprigging's come from the dirt and grass and shoots very sharp grass petals. Rock Giant's are made of... Rock, derp. They can use their magic and create rocks to throw at the enemy, and have devastating punches. Dirt Warriors are dirt warriors. Sand Knights and Dirt Warriors made of sand, Wood Tigers are like Ice Tigers except made of wood, etc. Each one of them has their own magic source, meaning the caster isn't affected by magic loss to keep them alive. See why Creation Dragon Slayers are powerful? These are their strengths and weaknesses.

Strengths

The Creation Dragon's powers mean that they can eat anything. Fire, Iron, Wind, Lightning, you name it, he can eat it.  
>Is not affected by Motion Sickness.<br>Regenerates magic energy almost 500% faster then any other being, excluding dragons.  
>Can suck the magic energy from the air, giving a short boost of energy.<br>His Life Spell can suck the energy from the air, meaning that it doesn't take energy from the caster, making it a formidible enemy.  
>Cannot be affected by the Eye Magic like Peralysis and Soul Controller.<br>Has some control of all the other elements, such as fire and ice, but not as much as wizards who devote their lives to that kind of magic or the other  
>Dragon Slayers.<br>Is the son of the God of Creation and Dragons, so he cannot be attacked by order of the Rules of the Dragon Kind.  
>Can eat Eithernano from the Sacred Light without punishment.<br>Lives longer then most people. The Slayer can live over 2,000 years and always looks to be in his mid-twenties.  
>Cannot be possed by evil like Zeref or Dark magic.<p>

Yep! OP!

Weaknesses.  
>Magic that Minerva uses is much more of a challenge to the Creation Dragon Slayer.<br>Can be infected with a disease called "Dragon Poison". It causes the infected to go into a coma and loses all their magic energy for over a week after  
>the disease wears off. It isn't fatal, but is completely uncontrollable, and strikes at unfortunate times. It can force the infected into a coma for a week or two at a time.<br>Has a weakness to Betrayal and Loss. Much more so then any person alive.  
>Cannot gain the powers of what he eats. So if he eats fire, he won't get the power of a Fire Dragon Slayer. And vise versa. No one can eat his<br>Creation Dragon Slayer magic. Which can be a blessing in disguise.  
>The ability to suck the energy out of the air can be fatal if the caster absorbs to much energy.<br>Is affected by Magic Loss more then any other living being, excluding dragons.  
>Weakness to food. He is obsessed with it, and can pulled from a fight because of food.<br>Cannot teach his Dragon Slayer magic to anyone. It can only be taught by the Dragon himself, Craka.  
>Loud noises can harm the Creation Dragon Slayer, just like CobraEric.

Some powerful weaknesses, like his own disease that only Creation Dragon Slayers can get? Deep. Skip this next bit if you wish to keep his backstory and some other specks about him a secret. Also, I have my own version of why the dragons left, but this is MY story, so this isn't the actual story.

His magic color is White, and his magic circles are also white. His Dragon Force can be activated at will like Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Creation Dragon Slayers are much like a Jack of all Trades person. His attacks can destroy individual atoms of a object, living or not. This means that if anything is stuck in a attack like Creation Dragon's Roar for too long will result in death. If this Slayer get's very, very strong, he can control if it destroys atoms or not. His Life Spell magic is only able to be learned by the Creation Dragon Slayer, and gives the caster as much freedom as Ice Make magic. He can make only life though, and his Fire Blast or Ice Ward is like Gray's magic, not living. His Life Spell acts like Lyon's magic that creates living creatures. His main food other then actual food is light. He can eat the light of the sun and get a power boost much more powerful then eating other elements. It can only be done outside, or in rooms with many windows. If he is underground, he can eat other elements, but must eat much more then Light to get the same energy boost. He is even feared by Laxus in Fairy Tail, and can beat Erza with one hit. This happened after the battle with Edolas. His ability to put two and two together is unnatual. Gildarts can give Lumex a run for his money. Gildarts wins some, Lumex wins some.  
>All his magic is white. Ice turns white when he uses it, fire turns white, iron turns white, etc. The MC even has some fear from Lumex. Lumex's Life<br>Spell cannot be controlled by other wizards. So if Lumex uses Rock Giants against Jura, Jura can't control the giants. Only Minerva's magic can affect it badly. It can make the giants disappear, but with a major nine second delay on it. Lumex isn't invincible. He can be ganged up on, making the battle go south for the Dragon Slayer. Lumex knows what happened to the dragons that disappeared on July 7th, X777, but by the Laws of the Dragon Kind, he is unable to tell even other Dragon Slayers, unless he wants his magic to disappear forever. Lumex has a X shaped scar on above his nose, in between his eyes. He has white hair that covers the top of his face, making it hard to see. His backstory revolved around a tower like the Tower of Heaven. It's called the Tower of Zeref. A ninth tower that was destroyed long before the Tower of Heaven. The tower was attacked by Craka when Lumex was a small child. Craka saw something in the child, and took him in. Craka named Lumex, and taught him Creation magic. He was a very kind dragon, like Igneel. When Lumex was 89, it was July 7th, X777, and Craka explained why the dragons were leaving. It's because the dragon world was in danger because of Zeref. Zeref was on Tenrou Island at the time, but was threatening to spread darkness around the world. The dragons left Fiore to a place called Draconian, the place where Craka was born, and created the dragons. It is south of Fiore, and was about as large as Fiore, too. Craka was on the side of the dragons who wanted to co-exist with the humans, which meant any dragons who opposed it were banished. Those dragons ended up getting killed by Acnologia, and when he bathed in their blood, he became a dragon himself. Sense then, Craka has been searching for Acnologia. Hoping to find him before he destroyed Fiore like the country before Fiore. Lumex is almost 400 years old when he joined Fairy Tail. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Lumex wears white armor, that looks like Erza's armor in a way. His Fairy Tail Emblem is on his arm, in between. his handand his elbow on his right arm. He stands 6'3 tall, and weights over 170 pounds. He also has bright green eyes. Unlike other people who's eye color is the color of their hair, Lumex's eyes and hair are different colors. He came to Fairy Tail not long after Erza joined. The story begins shortly afterwards.

Thanks for reading this, and the story will be up soon. The legit story. Not this crap again.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lumex

**To anyone bothering to read this shit excuse for a story, I would like to say, O_O! :P Welcome to Ch. 1.  
>I don't own Fairy Tail, :P<strong>

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. A new girl named Erza just joined not but a week ago. She was currently sitting in a far corner of the living area. She was in her armor, as usual. Gray and Natsu had just come back from sparring. They were both covered in bruises from a good ol' fist to fist fight. Erza watched them come into the guild hall. She had just gotten a new eye, and it matched her right eye perfectly. She put her right hand on her face, just under her new eye. She kept her hand on her eye for a moment. Gray looked over at her for a moment, and saw her touch her face. He felt slightly sorry for the girl. He walked over to her slowly. It took her a moment before she realized he was coming over to her.

"Yo," he said calmly. He looked her dead in the eye. She was shocked for a second. Shocked because of his forwardness to acknowledge her presents.

"Uhh..." Was all she could say. Gray was about to reply when a man entered the guild. He was tall, very tall. He towered over everyone in the guild. He walked into the center of the room. He had white hair that covered the top of his noggin. His hair was the same color of Mirajane's.

"Who is this guilds master?" He asked. His voice was deep and smooth. Not as deep as Ichiya's, but still smoother. A small man wearing jester clothing hopped off his table and walked over to the man. The entire guild began crowding around the man. He didn't acknowledge them though.

"I am this guild's master. My name is Makarov. What business do you have here, stranger?" Makarov inquired curiously.

"I wish to join Fairy Tail. My name is Lumex," the man now identified as Lumex replied. The entire guild began murmuring to each other. Such as, 'That's a weird name,' and 'Who is this guy?.' Makarov seemed unaffected by his named, unlike the rest of the guild.

"Of course. All I ask is what magic you use," Fairy Tail's master requested.

"I use Dragon Slayer magic," just saying that was enough to send the guild into a gossip party. Natsu then walked over to Lumex, eyeing him thoroughly. Lumex also eyed the child, but continued with his sentence.

"My magic is a very rare form of Dragon Slayer that has never been learned before. I am the Creation Dragon Slayer," Lumex finished. The entire guild was shocked. Even Makarov was paralyzed by the discovery.

"Creation Dragon Slayer, eh?! FIGHT ME, THEN!" Natsu bellowed, jumping at Lumex. Lumex raised his hand and a bright white light came from it. He murmured something inaudible. He said, "Creation Dragon's Chaos Fist..." He then launched at Natsu as well, slamming his fist into him. Natsu was sent through the wall of the guild into the next building. The guild gasped, both impressed and terrified at the same time. Lumex kept his hand alight for a moment before putting his hand down.

"Impressive, my boy. You are more then qualified to join Fairy Tail," Makarov gave a toothy smirk. Lumex also smiled back. He didn't seem like the friendly type at a first glance.

"Thank you, Master," Lumex bowed respectively. Mirajane walked up to them with a large marker in her hand.

"Alright, just tell me the color you want and where you want your emblem," Mira said kindly. Lumex smiled back.

"White, please. I want it here," he pointed to his shoulder. He pulled his sleeve up. (**He opened that bit of his arm that connects to your actual body. The point where the arm and the upper body meet.**) Mira placed the emblem maker on his upper arm and pressed it up against it. It steamed up a bit, before she pulled it off, to show a new emblem. Mira nodded to him and turned around. Lumex placed his sleeve back in place. This is when everyone noticed his clothing. It was white body armor that covered his entire body. It also had a white cape with white feathers. Everyone then guessed his favorite color is white. Natsu walked back into the guild, with a giant mark on his face. Lumex turned around and walked up to Natsu.

"Listen, I'm sorry I hit you that hard. May we please be friends?" Lumex asked happily, extending his hand. Natsu was surprised by his friendliness, but he extended his hand and shook his. Natsu and Lumex smiled at each other. Lumex walked back into the guild, and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Makarov.

"Here, this is a list of my current attacks. You may read it to the guild, if you wish," Lumex informed. He then walked over to the bar and asked Mira for a glass of bear. Makarov read the paper carefully. He was surprised at the number of attacks. He nodded, and walked up to the second story. He cleared his throat. The guild looked up at Makarov.

"Ahem, I have a announcement to make. We welcome our newest member, Lumex. He is a Dragon Slayer. A very rare one, indeed. He is the Creation Dragon Slayer. Raised by a dragon I've never heard before. Lumex said I am able to tell you. His dragon's name is Crakalogia. Craka for short. His magic is astonishing. This Life Spell is... almost to unbelievable. His attacks include the Creation Dragon's Roar, Creation Dragon's Chaos Fist, and Wing Attack. This Element Cannon is odd, he can use elements from his surroundings and turn them into a weapon. One of the attacks and his personal favorite, says the paper, is Creation Dragon's Iron Element Cannon. This is but a few of his attacks. From the small example he gave us is that of a friendly face. I hope you can all befriend him and accept him as a new family member!" Makarov exclaimed, raising his fist in a odd way. His index finger was up. The rest of the guild did this as well. From the corner, Lumex saw this and smiled.

He had finally found a new family.

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R, and tell me how my writing is. Cya!**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy

**This story hasn't gotten any reviews as of late, but that ain't going to put my spirits at rest. I really want to write this and if no one wants to read it, fair enough. Anyway, this part jumps to the bit where the first episode of Fairy Tail begins. The Lucy and the perverted moron Fake Salamander. I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, the show would have more cheese in it.**

"C'mon, Happy! Igneel might be here!" Natsu said ecstatically. Natsu and Happy were running down the streets of the port town Hargeon. It was a clear day outside, and everyone was out and about. There was a sense of calmness in the air, as if everyone was ignorant to the outside world.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied back happily. They turned a corner to see some teenage girls running past him. They formed a massive circle around someone Natsu and Happy didn't know. They approached the circle slowly.

"Salamander! Salamander! Salamander!" The girls cheered wildly. Natsu and Happy looked at each other for a moment. Natsu snorted fire, slightly pissed off at that cheering. The girls were cheering on the Fake Salamander. Natsu walked up to the crowd and pushed some people away. He walked into the center of the circle to see a blonde girl with hearts in her eyes. Natsu completely ignored her, though.

"Hey! Who are you?! You're not Salamander," Natsu scolded. All the girls except for the blonde one gasped. Natsu scowled at Fake Salamander.

"Who am I? I'm Salamander, kid. Here, have a autograph," he said smiling into the endless valleys of girls. Natsu scowled again, grabbing the autograph and slamming it into the floor. The girls, once again, gasped. Happy was floating around, giggling like nuts.

"_These girls are ridiculous! HAH! THAT FAT ONE FAINTED!" _Happy thought, still giggling.

Back with Natsu, he was still in Fake Salamanders face.

"Listen, bub, you ain't the real Salamander," Natsu said again.

"You stuck on repeat today, kid?"

"NO! I said you aren't the real Salamander!"

"I am the real Salamander, kid. Buzz off,"

**Another five minutes of this later...**

"Listen kid, I am the real Salamander. Why do you say otherwise. I am Salamander!" Fake said, showing Natsu his purple fire. Natsu wasn't surprised he could use fire, but purple fire? Really?

"Purple fire? Really?" Natsu asked. Fake gasped, then scowled, then showed a hint of sadness. He started levitating above the crowd with his fire.

"Listen everyone! You're all invited to a party on my cruiser tonight at 8:00! Don't be late!" Fake announced, flying back to his ship. Natsu was about to follow him when he got trampled by a army of screaming girls. The blonde one stared at Natsu for a moment. He was sitting cross-legged on the pavement, rubbing his head. It had many, many egg bruises.

"Hey!" She greeted. Natsu looked up at her. He had a o face on.

"Uhh, hello," Natsu replied back.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! I came to say thank you for breaking that spell," Lucy said. Happy floated back down next to Natsu. Lucy squealed a bit.

"We broke a spell?" Natsu asked Happy. Happy shrugged his tiny shoulders in response. Lucy sweat-dropped. Simply put, she was shocked at their denseness.

"Heh, how about I treat you to lunch as thanks?" Lucy asked politely. Natsu and Happy both shot up, screaming, "YAY FOOD!" Lucy decided to take that as a yes, and started walking away. Natsu and Happy were still dancing about food. They realized that she was walking off a little late.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" They shouted in unison at Lucy.

**A few minutes later, at some random restaurant...**

Lucy was shielding her face from the avalanche of food being thrown around. Natsu and Happy were both eating so quickly, normal people would've choked to death by this point. Everyone in the restaurant were looking bug-eyed at Natsu and Happy.

"I wanted to thank you again for freeing me from that spell. I heard Salamander and I came to see if it were true because I want to join a guild! Oh, have you ever heard of magical guilds before?" Lucy inquired. All Natsu did was nod. Lucy was taken aback by that, but didn't seem to fazed by this either.

"Well, I want to join the best guild! Fairy Tail!" Lucy said with stars in her eyes. Natsu nearly choked on his tomato. He coughed a bit, slamming his fist into his chest.

"Fairy Tail, you say?" Natsu asked, curious as to he heard her right.

"Yep! Fairy Tail, there only like, the greatest guild ever!" Lucy exclaimed proudly.

"Hmm.. What if I said I could get you into Fairy Tail?" Natsu said smugly. He had a big ugly smirk on his face.

"WHAT!? You can get me into Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked hopefully. She put her hands together and put them near her mouth. Almost as if she was praying. Natsu showed her his right shoulder to her. A large red emblem glowed softly. Lucy gasped at the mark. She unconsciously touched it. It felt just like skin, but it was a mark alright. No doubt about it.

"You want to join Fairy Tail? C'mon then!" Natsu said, grabbing her hand and nearly dragging her out of the restaurant.

"HEY! Don't grab me like that!" Lucy shrieked. They left the restaurant to see... Fake Salamander. Natsu face palmed, Happy fell over, and Lucy flipped. Natsu let go of Lucy and walked over to Fake. Fake Salamander waved at him. He stopped waving when Natsu punched him into near orbit.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Was all he said before he got out of ear shot. He started to twinkle in the distance. Natsu had a very annoyed face on, Happy was yelling happily and Lucy was just smiling.

"I don't like that guy," Natsu said nonchalantly. He then walked away. Lucy and Happy looked at each other before walking after Natsu.

**Back at Fairy Tail...**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Lucy gasped at the size of it. They walked inside to see a calm guild hall.

"I'M BACK!" Natsu announced. Everyone looked at him oddly. A man without a shirt ran up to Natsu.

"NATSU! FIGHT ME!" He yelled.

"I AIN'T FIGHTING YOU 'TIL YOU GET SOME CLOTHS ON, GRAY!"

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I CAN BEAT YOU NAKED AND YOU CAN'T!"

"WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF A STRIPPER?!"

"FLAME-BRAIN!"

"POPSICLE!"

"PYRO!"

Lucy was currently looking at them like they were crazy. She turned around to see a VERY large man.

"IF YOU WERE A REAL MAN YOU'D FIGHT ME!" He announced. Natsu and Gray both punched the large man so hard he went through the wall. A couple seconds later, the entire guild began brawling. Lucy and Happy both leapt behind a table.

"Is this normal?!" Lucy yelled at Happy.

"Pretty much," Happy said calmly. A few minutes of brawling later, a large man walked into the guild. Literally, every soul in the guild stopped moving when he walked in.

"I can't leave you morons for a day before you start destroying the guild hall," he said calmly. His voice was smooth, but deep at the same time. He made the entire guild flinch when he said that.

"But, I wanna join the fun, too!" He exclaimed happily. He grabbed Natsu and Gray's head and slammed them together, immediately knocking the both of the out. The entire guild shrugged their shoulders, and started attacking the man.

"Take this, Lumex!" a girl wearing a bra and short pants yelled, throwing some cards at Lumex. He stood his ground, though. A large explosion rocked the hall. She smirked, but that went away quickly when Lumex came out of the blast unscathed. A man with a smoke pipe sent a wave of smoke at Lumex. Again, no damage done. Finally, a girl with long red hair that wore armor launched at Lumex. This time, Lumex dodged her attacks. After many missed attacks, the girl pulled another sword out of no where. Lucy was watching the whole time. She was shocked that she pulled a large sword out of thin air. Lumex was unaffected by this. He began dodging both swords. Lucy thought that the girl had the man on the ropes, but soon realized that he was just playing with her. He then began his own attack.

"Creation Dragon's Chaos Fist!" Lumex bellowed. His hand began glowing with pure magic energy. He slammed it into her swords. They almost immediately shattered apart. He went right through her shattered sword and punched her straight in the face. She flew backwards and slammed through the wall. Same as the other large man. Lumex's hand stopped glowing after that, and he put his hand back behind his cape. A few moments later, the battered woman walked back in the room.

"Knowing the strength of your swords are key to achieving victory. Test your swords on things to see how much punishment they can take. Got it, Erza?" Lumex lectured. Erza looked at Lumex for a moment before smiling. She nodded, then walked off to the infirmary to get some bandages. Lumex whipped his sweaty forehead.

"Whew, I was worried she'd lash out at me again for saying that..." Lumex said shakily. Everyone began laughing heartily. Natsu and Gray had just woken up and also began laughing. They heard someone clear their throat. Everyone turned to see a very short man wearing jester clothes pulling out some paper.

"Ahem, do you see the list of complaints the Magic Council sent me this time?! All you brats are good at is getting me in trouble with those above me," he said, trembling. The guild started feeling guilty, and they all looked at the floor. "But, screw the Council. If we constantly do what people say, then our magic can never flourish! We need to be free in order for our magic to become powerful. This is why Fairy Tail has become number one!" He put his hand up. He also extended his index finger upwards.

"YEAHH!" The guild roared, doing the same as the man. Lucy smiled and also did the same. After everyone settled down, a woman with long white hair that had a small ponytail above her face to keep the hair out of her face walked over to her. She held a small emblem maker in her hand.

"Hi! I'm Mirajane! Welcome to Fairy Tail! What color and where do you want your emblem?" Mira asked kindly.

"Pink, and here." Lucy extended the back of her hand out. Mira pressed the maker on her hand. It steamed up a bit, then she pulled it off to show off a pink emblem. Mirajane then walked back to the bar. Lucy looked at the back of her hand and smiled brightly. She was pulled from her little world when Lumex walked up to her. She turned to look at him. This is when she got a good look at him. His hair was the same color as Mira's, but a lot shorter. It covered the top of face, keeping his eyes and the top of his nose hidden. She just managed to see that he had a X shaped scar on his face, in between his eyes.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy." Lumex congratulated.

**Well, I will be surprised if anyone reads this, and if anyone does, I will also be surprised if anyone liked it. :P Anyway, if you're reading this... O_O xD. Cya later, Lazy Readers! **


End file.
